Welcome to my lifeHell
by Keovi'slifestory2012
Summary: A girl who has the perfect life finally has to go through a challenge. She's lost through figuring out herself and what she will truly do. Will she follow the right path, or follow the path back to the life of hell. Based on a movie "13".
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hannah Montana**

**My writing is a crossover of the movie 13- rent the DVD 13 it's a awesome movie!**

**-Lifestory**

Hi, my name is Miley; I am originally from California that was my favorite state. All of my friends were there especially my best friend Izzy. I was a great student, top in my class, had the perfect boyfriend named Mark. Everything fell into place, I was so perfect, and everybody wanted to be me. Everything changed, I moved, I felt lonely, I was a different person, I was never me again.

I woke up, trying to think that my life was a terrible nightmare and I was going to wake up. I never did.

"MOM, WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE?!?"

"Sweetheart, I told you I got remarried, have you forgotten that? "

"…your going to ruin my life…you know that right?"

"Love you too"

I walk to school, everything is black and white, I've never felt so sick in my life. My boyfriend walked past me, I thought I could talk to him try and see if he wanted to cheer me up. I went to say hi and was going to give him the biggest bear hug, he turned away, he didn't he even look me in the eyes. He looked so cute today, the sun made his chocolate brown hair shimmer. He looked at me with his big green eyes, he was sad, I didn't want to know what he was going to talk to me about today, I felt it. What a lot of people didn't know was that our relationship was all a joke, nothing but a lie, and I knew when something was wrong.

The bell rang, I didn't do my work for all 8 classes, what was the point anyway, I was moving, it wouldn't follow me. I was going toward my lockers, no one could look me in the face, I felt depression around me, I saw a light blue cover everyone. I finally came to my locker, Mark was standing there waiting for me. I went for a kiss, but he rejected, I knew something was wrong. He told me everything, he said he was sorry, he went to hug me but I slapped him and walked away. I never felt so embarrassed in my life, I went outside, she was standing there, I knew she was waiting for me. I didn't want her to give her any signs of me being sad. I looked at her shirt, I saw a lump. Why couldn't he have lied to me, why did it have to be true?

I went home, I packed my things…I layed at my bed, looked around and peeked through my window, and cried for my life.

(Not a chapter just a forward into a story)

We finally were in Florida, We got into a man's cab, it smelled like dead people and old cologne, I swear I saw a big off pizza with mold on it. Worst experience of a taxi, but mom wanted to go home, she just gave us hand sanitizer and a prayer. We finally got to the house. I didn't like it already, so what, I'm very picky.

"Well sweeties, we are finally at are destination! What do you think?"

O yea did I tell you that I have an annoying 6 year old sister? Her names Emily, she was adopted. I love her, I really do, but sometimes I still wish I was the only child.

"Mom its so awesome! What do you think Miles?"

"It could be better, but whatever I'm tired, lets just go inside."

*sigh *

We go inside the house; it was very beautiful inside, why couldn't the contractors make it even better on the outside? The house got a 5 star rating but I don't care, I want to old my house back. I find a room that is big and totally mine. I walk in and take a deep breath, and wait for the movers. I walk outside, and tell the movers where my room is. I walk outside, and there is this beautiful girl, I never knew I could stare at a girl for so long. The funny part is I don't really go that way, but it was weird, I felt attached already. She smiled at me, winked, and went inside. I could feel the desire, I felt attached, she came back outside, and said

"Hey, the names Cara, can I ask why you like to stare?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry"

"Its okay, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure why not my day is pretty much off today"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Umm, I guess?"

"Geez, I was kidding, Ha-ha, you thought I was actually telling the truth?"

"No?"

I looked at her arm, it was red, and I saw cuts, I was wondering and asking myself what did she do. She also had a bruise on her left shoulder and a cut on her neck. I wondered if she was beaten by her father maybe even her mother. She looked at me, I looked at her, and she said:

"Whatever you are thinking, stop, I don't need help, if you want to be my friend, don't analyze me, I don't want another Doctor, I need a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

First, I will like to apologize for the grammar mistakes on my first chapter of my story, I was sloppy and for this one, I'm going to try and check over and over again.

Sincere apologies,

Lifestory

"No, I was trying to-….I mean….sorry."

I never said sorry to someone before. It's like I gave up without even trying. I felt defeated; I knew we were going to be great friends.

"Do you know what school you are going to?" Cara said with a determination to find out. Why did she want to know anyway?

"Ricker High School, why?"

"I'm going to that school, silly! It's going to be real fun; I bet you will love it! I will show you everything! But first…you need to know how to dress, you dress tooo like your age ha-ha!"

"Right, well I'm turning in early, goodnight Cara"

"Good night, Marley!"

"Miley."

"Yea that too, good night!"

Next Day: First day of high school….well actually Ricker High school….beautiful.

Mom drops me off at the front gate; I feel a shiver creep up through my spine. I never felt so anxious for school. Finally, groups of kids start to form around the front, I get out of the car, and I look everywhere….it was a nightmare. I saw bunches of faces that I never knew. They looked scary; some even looked at me like they wanted my lunch money. God, why did you curse me! I think he is putting me on a quest to find a solution for MAC makeup for some of these girls. They didn't know how to put on anything. Is that mascara on her teeth?

I saw her again, Cara, now I understood what she meant by me wearing my age, she looked like she just came out of a strip club. She wore a shirt that showed half of her stomach, a skirt that I swore I saw her hind parts, and boots that I know even my mom couldn't walk in! I looked at all the girls, it felt like they were looking at me, judging me, trying to be like Cara, who knew everything in life. They were all following her, she was the wolf and they were her pack.

"Hey Cara!"

"You are????"

"It's me! Miley?"

"Right, gotta go"

Her and her friends went off; she looked back and winked at me. I felt her evil inner self coming out, I never knew this side. I looked at my schedule, yes! English, my favorite subject, maybe my calling is there!

"Students, this is Miley, she is just coming from California, and won't you all make her feel comfortable? First, Miley, could you introduce yourself?"

Why do teachers always have to make the new kids make a terrible fool out of themselves?

"Yeah sure, I guess. Ugh, my name is Miley and I come from California, and-"*inner thought: Didn't the teacher just say everything I was going to say? Uhh Oh my stomach hurts*"

I could feel myself choking on my own words….I heard the kids chuckle, I felt so little. I sat back down, looked into my books and never looked back up.

xxxx Last period of the day xxxx

Gym, okay this might be not half as bad as English class, or Home ED class…don't ask. I go in there with the school's gym clothes, I look in the mirror and I know I can't do anything wrong!...guess again.

Every girl just didn't care, they all had shorts on with their shirt tied back showing everything! I never felt so…out.

Cara pulls me aside, laughs in my face and says:

"Look if we are goin to be best friends, you need to dress like a Hollywood slut! C'mon now! And you never fuckin cuss! I mean where is the dirty Miley! Hahhahahahahha OMG, come by my house so I can give you a makeover hun, you sooo freakin need one hahhahha!"

When she said that…I smiled and felt like today may be a new beginning

I arrive at her house, ring the doorbell and there she is. I felt like a peasant and she was the god. She could tell me everything so I can be one of the pack instead of an outsider. She told me to change into the clothes that were lying on her bed. I changed, and they were tight, I couldn't even breath. I told her that maybe the clothes were tight enough, she told me to tough it out. She puts makeup on my face and took my hair out of my pony tail, curled it and layed it out. She told me I looked freakin hot, I felt nasty.

"You wanna go to the mall? It will totally be fun! And…you can find some totally slutty shit there! Hahaha"

"Why do you like looking and acting like a slut?"

"That's what guys like, and it makes me look hot! So you wanna go or you just going to sit here and play with your Barbie dolls?"

I called my mom told her I was going to go and study with a friend. We started down the sidewalk. I was about to turn the corner, she stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Bus is this way, right?"

"Yeah, and that sexy guy right there is that way, just follow my league"

She told me to stand outside while she tried and "persuade" the guy to give us a ride to downtown. She was in there for 30 minutes until she came out, and wiped the sides of her mouth. He told us to get in the car, and she looked at me, and asked for some gum. I felt disgusted, what was I getting myself into? What was I going to become? These were questions I swear I wondered if God himself could answer.

We arrived downtown. She told him thanks for the ride, and he winked. She rolled her eyes and said "it was small anyway hahahahaha!" I looked at her wide eyed, as she tried her hardest to show off her hips as if to sway them and break them. We started to a store, and we met her friends, they both looked at me, chuckled and kept waling. We were in the store, I looked at all the prices, I know that they didn't have that much money on them!

"Umm guys? Are you joking, do you know how much these clothes cost!"

"We don't really care, it's called a five-finger discount"

"You mean…stealing?"

"DUH! Now just grab some stuff and put it in your purse and jacket! This store is so stupid for not putting cameras and detectors in this place hahaha!

We finally got out of the store. My heart was beating so fast, I swear they kept on looking back to see if I was alive. We started to the park, I saw a few guys standing out, eyeing me, Cara's friends and especially Cara. She went over to one of the guys and started to point to me. I started the other way; I didn't want to find out what they were talking about. She grabs my hand and says:

"Relax chica, he is sooo fuckin hot and he's 18! And if it's not your first time, it won't hurt!"

"My first time and wait, I'm 14?"

"If you want to be popular you have to get it over with, hahhahha, and so what! 4 years of age is nothing, believe me chica."

She starts me towards one of the guys. He smiles at me, he smells like weed, he feels disguisting, how can she call this guy sexy? I didn't want him to even touch me. He takes me to one of the cars, he gets in, and I stand there.

"Relax babygirl, I promise; I'll make your first time…perfect"

I start in the car, He puts his hand around my waist, and a tear rolls down my eyes. I always said when I was still with Mark that I was going to get married to him and we would have our first time together...that's bullshit…I'm going to show him that it doesn't matter to me anymore. It's nothing important; I'm not saving it up for anyone, not even myself.

Author's note:

More will be coming soon ^_^ I hoped you like it as well, and I hope there isn't much mistakes. Thank you for reading, and if you could critic and comment that would be awesome

I also wanted to apologize for not being able to put this chapter into fanfiction on time, I recently had surgery on my knee and also there was a error in trying to log into fanfiction, but hopefully you guys will like this story

- Lifestory


End file.
